


Interrupted--100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Dorian's stress relief is interrupted.





	Interrupted--100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme. This week: Interrupted.
> 
> Also, my first non-Fenders publication. ;-)

In the dark shadows outside camp, Dorian panted. Sharing a tent with Cullen was maddening. The commander seldom travelled with the Inquisitor. Missions were Dorian’s only surcease from blinding lust with each glimpse of Cullen at Skyhold. As luck would have it, Cullen didn’t seem to fancy men.

He’d snuck from their tent for a quick wank to settle his libido. His breath hitched, hand stroking himself faster. A familiar, scarred smirk in his mind’s eye, Dorian stuttered a name.

“C-C-Cullen....”

“Dorian....” whispered Cullen’s voice in his ear. He froze. 

“Please,” Cullen continued, placing his hand over Dorian’s. “Allow me....”


End file.
